


Salvation

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Karura is a wonderful woman, she deserved more
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Karura était allongée là dans ce lit d'hôpital, elle était pâle et elle respirait péniblement.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Karura était allongée là dans ce lit d'hôpital, elle était pâle et elle respirait péniblement. Rasa la regardait désemparé tout en lui tenant la main. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne survivrait pas, que cet accouchement qui avait vu la naissance de leur fils Gaara. Si elle était dans cet état c'était de sa faute à lui et le chef du pays du vent s'en voulait terriblement.

« Karura, tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, pour me soutenir, pour aimer et veiller sur nos enfants. Je ne peux pas être un bon mari et un bon père si tu n'es pas là pour m'aider. Tu m'as changé ma chérie, tu m'as apprit à ne pas toujours cacher mes sentiments, tu m'as fait connaître le bonheur d'être papa mais pour continuer à ressentir cette joie je dois avoir leur maman près de moi. Tu m'as tellement donné, tu m'as tellement apprit, tu as fait quelqu'un de moi meilleur mon amour. C'est grâce à toi que je tiens le coup, que je me bats tous les jours pour redresser Suna. Tu es la lumière de ma vie sans toi il ne reste que le froid et les ténèbres. Accroche-toi pour les enfants, pour nos enfants qui sont encore si jeunes pour vivre sans leur mère. J'ai peur de l'homme que je pourrais devenir si tu t'en allais, l'implora-t-il.

Karura avait du mal à rester éveillée mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir, pas tout de suite, pas alors que Rasa souffrait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer et cela n'avait rien de beau où de plaisant, c'était douloureux et elle aurait souhaité retrouver des forces pour qu'il se remette à sourire. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire était si émouvant que des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Elle devait lui remonter le moral une dernière fois, elle devait être là pour cet homme qu'elle avait aimé dans les mauvais et les bons moments. Cet homme avec lequel elle avait eu la joie d'être maman. 

-Rasa je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi sinon je n'aurais pas accepté de t'épouser et d'avoir des enfants avec toi. Tu dois rester le même, tu dois rester cet homme dont je suis profondément tombée amoureuse il y a des années de ça et que je n'ai jamais cessé d'adorer depuis. Lorsque tu auras l'impression de redevenir celui que tu étais avant de me rencontrer, penses à moi, penses à moi très fort et rappelle toi de celui qui a capturé mon cœur. C'est cet homme là que je veux pour aimer et protéger mes enfants...Rasa...je..t'...ai...me, répéta-t-elle avant de fermer ses paupières. »

Elle était partie pour toujours sans lui en vouloir pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait subir, pour les tourments qu'elle avait connu à cause de lui. Elle était morte en l'aimant, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'en remettre, se relever et veiller sur Temari, Kankuro et Gaara, mais il allait essayer, pour elle, au nom de son sacrifice et de leur amour. Il essuya les gouttes qui glissaient sur ses joues, et embrassa tendrement le front de son épouse et puis délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. En regardant à travers la fenêtre il s'aperçut que le soleil avait lui aussi disparut, tout comme sa femme il était mort mais contrairement à elle il renaîtrait mais la chaleur de ses rayons ne le réchaufferait jamais aussi intensément que les baisers de Karura.


End file.
